


A Collection of Shorts

by Secretly_a_wuss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blowjobs, Drabbles, Edging, M/M, Modern AU, Multiple Orgasms, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut Meme, Stockings, cannon setting, collection of oneshots, handjobs, request, virgin killer sweater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretly_a_wuss/pseuds/Secretly_a_wuss
Summary: This is gonna be a collection of sebaciel oneshots based on requests and prompts, in particular the smut meme I did on tumblr, will be mostly nsfw, enjoy!





	1. Virgin Killer Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt sent in by anon: Virgin killer sweater, stockings and begging Ciel

"Pretty please" Ciel whined, big doe eyes wide and puppy like. How could he say no to that face, especially when his boyfriend was dressed like _that _.__

__Ciel had pulled out his cutest sea grey stockings and paired it with one of those slutty sweaters with no back, only a slip of fabric holding the thing together and barely covering his perfect little ass. The infamous virgin killing sweater. Sebastian's hands were on his partner's scantily clad hips before he even realised what he was doing. Fingers dipping down the open back of the soft grey sweater as Ciel's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer._ _

__"Fuck, you look so cute" Sebastian breathlessly uttered, mouth already leaving messy kisses across his partner's neck and further until he met those soft peachy lips._ _

__"Just cute?" Ciel frowned petulantly, pressing closer and trying to return every kiss with equal enthusiasm._ _

__"You already know you're hot" Sebastian smirked, slowly pulling them from the hallway and into the bedroom. It had been a long and tiring day at work but coming home to Ciel always made whatever stress or exhaustion he carried disappear. Ciel made him all mushy and sweet, made him feel ridiculously happy. If only they could stay in bed forever, wrapped in each other's arms…_ _

__They tumbled onto the bed together, too busy tasting each other's lips to be anything close to graceful. Ciel moaned into his mouth as Sebastian slipped under his sweater to wrap a hand around his boyfriend's already hard dick. He gave it a few quick teasing strokes. Ciel was clearly eager tonight, he hadn't even bothered wearing underwear underneath that outfit._ _

__"What do you want me to do, kitten?" Sebastian smirked, breaking their lips apart somewhat reluctantly._ _

__"Don't stop now" the shorter male pouted, little fingers pulling at the back of Sebastian's white button-down work shirt, "do you want me to beg or something?"_ _

__"You seemed eager too when I got home" Sebastian smirked, crimson eyes lit up with mirth as he hovered over his partner. Ciel blushed despite his pride, wasn't wearing this outfit enough?_ _

__"Come on now kitten, beg for me. Tell me what you want me to do" Sebastian's voice lowered, deep and rich in the crook of Ciel's neck as he kissed and marked the skin there._ _

__"I… want you to fuck me" Ciel blushed._ _

__"Is that all?" Sebastian smirked, hand still loosely stroking his boyfriend underneath the soft sweater, "I told you to beg"_ _

__"Want you to… suck me off first… please Sebastian, need your mouth on me" Ciel begged like a good little boy and Sebastian further pushed up the breezy little sweater, fully exposing his boyfriend's hardness. He settled between Ciel's plush thighs and languidly licked all the way from the base to the tip before wrapping his lips around the head. Ciel's fingers were quickly in his ebony hair, tugging and whining as Sebastian stayed frustratingly still, teasingly laving it with attention and sucking on just the tip._ _

He took Ciel deeper into his mouth only after a whiny _'Bastain please' _, breathless and needy just the way he liked it. Sebastian lapped and sucked and made Ciel squirm, he took his boyfriend further into his mouth with each movement until Ciel hit the back of his throat. The sweater clad boy squirmed and panted, cock surrounded by a tight wet heat. Over and over again Sebastian bobbed between his legs, sucking and licking and making Ciel moan until he was on the brink of coming, little pale hands desperately pulling at Sebastian's ebony locks.__

____

____The man stopped at the last minute though much to his partner's frustration…_ _ _ _

____

____"Keep begging" Sebastian demanded, breath hot and teasing on Ciel’s length, the boy frowned and cursed under his breath._ _ _ _

____

____"Sebby…" he whined, "you can't stop now!" Those hands pointedly yanked on his hair again, trying to guide him back down to where he needed him. Sebastian smirked, one hand wrapping around his boyfriend's achingly hard prick so he could press his tongue to the precum beaded tip._ _ _ _

____

____"Don't just sit there, fucking choke on it" Ciel frowned, but his words clashed so much with the cutesy and innocent appearance of his sweater and grey stockings that Sebastian just ended up laughing._ _ _ _

____

____"Oi" Ciel complained. Despite his determined frown he still ended up giggling along with his boyfriend, Sebastian's smile was infectious._ _ _ _

____

____"Come on, I wanna cum already, are we gonna fuck or not" Ciel complained half-heartedly._ _ _ _

____

____"Turn over then, hands and knees. I want you to try to hold on for as long as you can, no touching yourself" Sebastian requested and while Ciel hesitated for a moment he still obediently obeyed, rolling over to the desired position even as he ached to relieve himself._ _ _ _

____

____However, Sebastian wasn't done yet. He pulled Ciel's slutty sweater down, exposing his perfect little ass and eyeing it hungrily. Ciel gasped at the feeling of a tongue and lips on his most secret of places. That hot wet muscle tasting and lapping at him until it pushed its way past his rim._ _ _ _

____

____"Yes, yes… fuck! Please don't stop" Ciel begged and whined as Sebastian ate him out, one hand tipped with black nail polish on his ass while the other kept his sweater stretched down and out of the way._ _ _ _

____

____"Fuck… I love you 'Bastian" his boyfriend moaned happily as Sebastian replaced his tongue for a spit slicked finger, lips sucking hickies onto the pale skin of his ass cheeks as he opened Ciel up. He fumbled blindly for the lube on the bedside table until he found it and almost knocked it off the edge. Sebastian grabbed the bottle and generously poured some onto his hand and fingers so he could properly push two inside his needy little boyfriend, making sure to get in nice and deep._ _ _ _

____

____"You want this, don't you?" Sebastian smirked as he pumped his two fingers rhythmically._ _ _ _

____

____"Yes! Fuck yes!"_ _ _ _

____

____With one hand he struggled with unbuttoning his pants, finding his formal work clothes stiff and restricting. Finally, he got his dick out and embarrassingly almost came at the sight of Ciel stretched around his fingers and rocking back in time with his hand._ _ _ _

____

____"Fuck Seb, want you in me" Ciel moaned, looking back over his shoulder coquettishly. Sebastian pulled his digits out to lube up his length. He leaned over his boyfriend, yanked that lewd sweater down just so and pushed eagerly inside._ _ _ _

____

____Fuck, it was a tight fit. Sebastian wanted to cum then and there, but he wanted Ciel to finish first. He just stayed there for a moment, hands squeezing divots into Ciel’s hips as he waited for a moment of control._ _ _ _

____

____"Sebastian, please, please, please! Fuck me already" his boyfriend begged, ass tight around Sebastian's cock. He slowly slid out and pushed in all the way to the base again, listening to Ciel's breath hitch and feeling those walls clench around him. They probably should have spent longer prepping, Sebastian was by no means small, but they were both getting impatient at this point._ _ _ _

____

____"Pretty please" Ciel whined._ _ _ _

____

____“Such a good boy” Sebastian pulled on his boyfriend’s hips as he thrust rhythmically, “you look so cute like this” and at that, Ciel’s flush was genuine. He could never handle Sebastian’s sweetness in the midst of sex, being called cute always turned him into a blushing mess._ _ _ _

____

____“Ah ‘Bastian” the boy moaned, hot and needy. Sebastian's hands slipped through the open back of his sweater to pull desperately at his waist as he pounded his adorable boyfriend into a drooling mess. And it wasn't long before Ciel was coming, ruining the soft grey sweater as Sebastian took him nice and hard, fucking him through his orgasm and pressing him firmly into the mattress._ _ _ _

____

____"Fuck I'm close…" Sebastian felt his peak approaching, the delightful pleasure building inside with every thrust into that tight ass._ _ _ _

____

____"Sebastian~" his boyfriend groaned, feeling a little over sensitive from the thorough fucking. Ciel moaned his name over and over and Sebastian couldn't help but cum as well. That sinful voice calling his name, begging for him, it was too much…_ _ _ _

____

____They lay together in the aftermath, sticky and sweaty and trying to cuddle despite their ruined clothes._ _ _ _

____

____"Maybe we should have taken these off first" Sebastian suggested, lazily tugging at his crumpled and sweaty work shirt, but Ciel was too busy laying sleepy kisses on his neck and making his way up to his lips._ _ _ _

____

____"It was kinda hot though" Ciel smirked and Sebastian pulled him closer, humming in agreement._ _ _ _

____

____“You’re always hot...” Sebastian mumbled and they both soon drifted off to sleep in each other's arms._ _ _ _

____


	2. Under the table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel gets caught red handed at his desk... 
> 
> Prompt: "were you just masturbating?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Griever-bit-my-finger for beta reading this one!

"Were you just masturbating?" Sebastian asked far too casually, pouring the young Earl a fresh cup of hot tea. Ciel blushed so very red, all too aware of everything hidden beneath the large mahogany desk. 

"How crass, I was doing no such thing" quickly regaining his composure the Earl forced a scowl, a facade of outrage. He would hide behind propriety and pride, deny and deny until even he believed he didn't have a hand between his legs. 

"Oh? Then why can I smell your arousal" the demon's eyes gleamed, hellfire sparking mischievously in those feline depths.

Ciel tried to stop touching himself, slowed down so as to be unnoticeable, but the rhythmic stroking of his own hand was addictive. He was already so close, he could feel it, that pleasurable heat bubbling up inside him. 

But the butler pushed into his personal space, pressing him against his overstuffed chair. Sebastian's white gloved hand slipped down to grasp his own little hand wrapped around his prick, peeking out of his unbuttoned shorts. The demon squeezed, wringing a little sound from his soft peachy lips. 

"I've caught you red handed" Sebastian smirked, and his little master hung his head, caught in a lie and reluctant to make eye contact. The butler's thumb smeared those drops of precum gathering on the tip, the soft cotton of his butler's gloves now stained with the Earl's arousal. 

"What a dirty little boy" the butler reprimanded, smirking lips contradicting his chastising words. 

"Were you thinking about me?" Sebastian's voice dipped lower, revelling in the darkening flush across the boy's cheeks. He raised a knee on the large chair, smothering the Earl with his presence. 

Lips crashed. The boy was so sweet, so soft and needy, he moaned even as the demon's fangs broke his lip, bitter copper only making the kiss deeper. 

"...Yes" Ciel gasped, oddly truthful as he caved beneath the demon. Embarrassed but horny, he pressed his hips up into the butler's grip, desperate for more friction. Sebastian pulled the waistband of his shorts further down, giving the demon better access to his needy cock. The Earl groaned, legs spreading unconsciously as the butler took over jerking him off. 

"If you wanted me, you need only ask" Sebastian breathed, eyes lidded. Ciel looked so tiny in this too big office, tiny in that massive chair beneath the butler's looming shadow. 

"Ah- please" Ciel huffed, little ring adorned hand pulling the demon closer, bunching up his flawless midnight uniform. 

Sebastian stroked him firmly, cotton glove somewhat uncomfortable on the boy's sensitive skin. The demon's hungry lips captured his again, swallowing desperate moans and pulling at his bleeding bottom lip. Ciel gasped for air when they finally parted, Sebastian mouth trailing down his neck and leaving behind claiming bites that had him squirming all over again. 

"Sebastian" the Earl's breathing was rough, chest quickly rising and falling, "this is an order" _finally_ the boy said those words Sebastian had been longing to hear all day. 

"I want you to fuck me" 

The demon's eyes glowed a hellish red, excited and terrifying and oh so alluring. His grin was unnaturally sharp, a predatory look that promised the boy unspeakable pleasure. 

_"Yes my Lord"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Thanks akumahoshi-writes from tumblr for the request


	3. Sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "that's probably the fastest I've ever done that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @mochi-mochirsart for the prompt/request!

"That's… probably the fastest I've ever done that…" 

Sebastian blinks, and the look of surprise on his face would have been amusing in any other circumstance. The butler's white cotton glove is wet with the boy's sudden and unexpected release. Sticky and pearlescent, the demon gives his softening cock one last squeeze that makes the boy's breath hitch. 

"I'm sorry-" 

"It's perfectly alright" the butler interrupts, still somewhat dazed. And Ciel has never blushed so much before, the skin of his face burning red with his embarrassment. The boy looks away, unwilling to make eye contact.

Sebastian had barely touched him, had only just unbuttoned his shorts. But that had been enough to send the Earl over the edge, to make the little thing tense and whine and spill in his hand.

The devil is still hungry though. Surprise settles into lust, arrogance dancing on the edge of an infuriating smirk. Sebastian draws the wet glove off his hand slowly and deliberately with his teeth, always taking the opportunity to tease him with the promise of debauchery. His hands tug and pull, slipping the boy's white collared shirt from his delicate shoulders. His lips return to finish what they started, tongue eager to taste the remaining sweetness of Ciel's after tea dessert on his lips. 

"But Sebastian" the boy protests, brows furrowed as those insistent hands tug down the waistband of his cum stained shorts. 

"It's alright young master" the devil breathes, cherry lips brushing against the heated skin of his neck. 

"I'll just have to make you cum again"

Sebastian presses wet fingers inside him and Ciel gasps, feels his butler's weight press against him, the flicker of inky shadows around his devil promising a long night. 

"And again" 

Fangs graze his skin, a firm hand bringing him back to full hardness. He groans at the touch, over sensitive and weak, but his little mewls only fuel the devil, long fingers abusing that delicate spot inside him. It hurts but he _loves_ it. Tears gather in his eyes as the devil wrings another orgasm from him, fingertips fucking him through it, punishing him for being so weak and adorable. 

He comes undone so easily.

The threat of the devil's pleasure is sown with midnight tipped fingers. Sebastian's hands wreak havoc across his body, pinch his nipples and finger him open, black tipped digits dragging through the cum on his belly. Touching, touching, _touching_ until he's coming all over again, weak and shaking and so damn sensitive even though the devil hasn't even entered him yet, is still only just using his hands. 

_"And again…"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you guys enjoyed this smutty oneshot hehe


End file.
